Repression
by xXRealizationDawnsXx
Summary: He tried to repress, and hold it in. After all, it was against every fiber of his being.SASUNARU


WARNING: THERE WILL BE BOY LOVE. SASUNARU and other side pairings.

disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

send me tips, comments, ways to improve...

thank you!!!

this is a xXRealizationDawnsXx original.

* * *

A wheezing cough escaped pale lips. Chills were running up and down his once tan body, but working nights for the past 3 years, had left his body a creamy pale. The once bright imagery of the sun now burned his retinas and he cowered away and slept the day away.

It was so cold. Every breath exhaling a fog of heated air into the atmosphere, every inch of skin was numb and a bluish tinge was taking over pale white lips.

Trembling hands reached for a silver tipped stake and numb fingers fumbled with the buckles that held it strapped in place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you vampire hunter."

A twisted growl escaped Naruto as his pale hand pulled out the stake with added animosity. A feral look dominating his features as blonde hair spiked and jutted down in bangs slanted straight across an angular face.

A soft tap was the landing the vampire had when the blur of black jumped out of nowhere.

Pitch black leather adorned his ivory pale frame. Midnight hair spiked and bangs were present in the same way as Naruto. The ivory vampire held such a dangerous aura, his angular face so gorgeous though, that it lured you and made you disregard the threatening killer intent.

"I do what I want fucker."

"Tsk. Such dirty language."

Icy blue eyes narrowed.

The blonde sped forward but shivers were racking his body in torrents, and the added movements slowed him down.

Why was he so cold? He had fought so many vampires, but this one, this one was affecting him more than usual. Who is this vampire? What if he couldn't handle him?

In the moment of thought, the god-like vampire flashed behind the trembling figure.

"You can't even move. Can you?"

Heartless laughter floated through the stone alley way.

"Do you know who I am?" The raven brushed lips against the shell of his ear. Shivers racked tenfold up and down the poor blue-eyed teen's freezing body.

"I'm not a common half breed vampire. I'm full blooded, and endowed. I am Uchiha, Sasuke."

Crystalline blue eyes widened impossibly and blue lips dropped open in startled recognition of the name.

Out of all the nights to feel affected by his choice of lifestyle, this one had to be the worst. Plus upon feeling his worst, he met one of the most widely known vampires, and was going to FIGHT him.

A quick hand swept the stake away from tremor filled fingers and it was tossed carelessly to the side.

Creamy colored hands opened and closed in a soft motion, as if not grasping the action that just proceeded. God he was so screwed.

In a racking cough, the shaken blonde collapsed and fell harshly on his knees. A bony thump could be heard hitting the ground as the action.

Gasping harshly, azure eyes stared down at the dirty floor, strewn with remnants of trash and bottles. A wet feeling slid down his lip. It was liquidy and warm, almost satisfying, compared to his earlier state. As another stricken cough struck through his chest and out his mouth, life's essence was soon splayed on the ground and dripping down his chin hurriedly. Single ruby drops fell like tears from the corners of his now white lips.

All color was now drained of his body.

The ebony-eyed vampire eyed the blonde with curiousity.

"You were bitten."

The azure eyed teen keeled over slightly more.

"And you tried to repress it."

Ill-fitting clothes framed the teen and he scrunched his bleeding body even more in on itself, to try and warm the icy feeling running havoc in his veins.

"Fool."

A boot clad foot nudged the chilled body, rolling over Naruto to the bleeding teen's side, gasping, Naruto clutched his arms, raking elongated nails in attempt to stave the cold, shaking with such vigor, he seemed to be vibrating.

"I should just kill you right now."

Racing pictures were flashing through a numb head.

When those fangs had first pierced his once tan skin and plunged so deep, Naruto had let out a startled cry. The vein had been totally drained with streams of liquid rushing in torrents from the vampire's mouth and spilling over, staining the smooth neck and pooling into the fabric of his shirt.

Fear ensnared his heart and twisted his stomach into knots. He was one of the. Oh my god he was one of them. The dawning realization snapped him out of his hypnosis induced reverie and he jerked his neck, causing the pointed ivory teeth to drag and tear more skin then necessary. Hissing, naruto swung around and gave the vampire his famous right hook.

The memory echoed what once was through his pounding head, he turned darkened eyes toward the legendary vampire before him.

He spat at his feet.


End file.
